Love Bites
by Tastes-Like-Fry
Summary: Lily's bite is worse than her bark. Does James really care? Of course not! He will bear his scars with pride. It's her bizarre way of showing affection anyway and she's not the only one with the weird fetish... A story to sink your teeth into.


**AN:** I don't normally write stories like this, it's just that touch dark. It started off as an idea that amused me, and it totally turned into something truly bizarre. My brain has been doing weird things lately. Maybe I shouldn't have read Twilight for the second time.

Set in seventh year, from James' pOV

---

**Lily Evans bites.**

Literately. She doesn't just bite, she scratches, pinches, slaps and can punch just as well as any guy I know. And it damn well hurts too! She can draw blood and everything. The bruises from her bites are the most interesting. I had one on my cheek once, it was such a beautiful combination of purples, blues and yellows that I refused madam Pompfery's healing potion.

I shall bear my battle scars with pride. I have about twenty. Most of them on my fingers, I've long learnt not to clamp my hand over Lily's mouth. No matter how much of a fuss she's kicking up. I have one on my elbow from a scuffle we had, and one on my toe. Don't ask.

I have one just below my eye where she blacked my eye once, with her fist, not her teeth. And of course the bite mark that I never had treated, still a bold scar on my left cheek.

I also have a collection of scars on my left shoulder and ear where she's nipped me when I've hugged her for that little bit longer than she wanted me to. There's also a permanent bruise on the back of my head where she cuffs me every time something inappropriate escapes my mouth. Or whenever the hell she feels like.

Like now. Here I am minding my own business when a hand makes firm contact with the back of my head.

'Toe-rag' she states, a touch of playfulness in her voice.

I am not one to be played with, and I refuse to be her punching bag. I don't respond and wait, expecting one of two things.

Another insult, and for her to walk away

For her to take another swipe

I watch her shadow expectantly. She goes for the latter option.

I am not the Quidditch captain and Seeker for nothing. I have reflexes that are sharper than a pin. Within a split second I have her pinned on the couch, smirking down at her snarling expression. She's strong, but even she knows she can't wrestle her way out of this one.

She's riled up now. I can tell cause she's baring her teeth. 'Let me go!' she snarls, gnashing her teeth at me.

'A little feisty, Evans?'

'I didn't ask for this.'

'You slapped me.'

'I didn't slap you, I simply high-fived your face.'

I laugh, as I lower myself further, just out of reach of her dazzling pearlies that could cause so much damage. 'It's your way of flirting, I know. I don't like it when you tease me, Evans. You need to get straight to the point.'

'And what point are you expecting from me?' she hissed at me, her cheeks staining the most gorgeous pink.

My head is so close to hers, our noses are nearly touching.

She seems to gape wordlessly for a moment. 'What did you think I was going to do you? You – y-you…'

'Bite me.' I answer. What I do not expect is for her to take my answer to heed.

It hurts, but it takes a moment to register she's locked her teeth around my bottom lip. Oh merlin… was that her tongue?

I'm melting, melting against the hot lips, tongue and teeth that are currently concentrated on eating my lower lip.

My concentration has slipped, of course it would, and her arms wrench free. I almost wince away in anticipation of a slap, but her hands are grabbing at the hair at the nape of my neck, fingers tracing past bite scars leaving fire in their wake.

My own hands are at her back, trying to pull her closer as the kiss slowed from being frenzied and became soft, languid, and completely mind-blowing.

This is going too far. Two Heads of school should not be snogging heatedly in the middle of the common room, particularly since period would finish within a few minutes and students would be filing in back from class. Plus I had my charms homework to finish before tomorrow.

It took a few attempts, but I finally eased myself off of her with great difficulty. Her lips had clung to mine, unwilling to let go.

Only a second after our lips had parted did the slap come. Although this time it was half hearted and her hand seemed to rest there, tracing the circular scar on my cheek.

Lily's eyes sparkled, her bright eyes complementing her pink cheeks and reddened lips. I had half a mind to pin her again. 'You should probably get some ice on that.' She said, with amusement at my frown.

'On what?'

Lily touched my lip lightly and then held up her finger. It was shining with blood.

I watched wide eyed as she looked at me seductively and licked it off her finger. 'You vampire!' I accused. 'No wonder I feel so light-headed!'

'Oh, so it was nothing to do with this?'

She's on top of me. How the hell did that hap…? That's my ear. Lily Evans is nibbling on my ear. Her hand somehow is up my shirt, tracing my abs.

Screw homework. I'm just going to lay here and enjoy this while I can.

Class has ended. And guess who happens to bound through the door first. I'm going to kill Padfoot. That is when I get back from the hospital wing.

As due to Lily's reflex to the sudden wolfwhistle, I have a new bruise on my cheek from being slapped, I'm winded from where she knelt on my stomach in her rush to stand up. I also have a lovely new love bite on my neck to add to my collection.

'Tool.' I say to Sirius as he parked himself next to me.

'Whipped.' He responds teasingly, punching my shoulder.

'Do I look like a bloody punching bag?'

'Yes,' He says poking the bruise on my cheek. 'But you're Evan's punching bag, she like owns you.'

'I own myself, why would you say that?'

'You know biting is like branding, don't you? She claimed you the moment she sunk her teeth in. Just like you did to her in first year.'

Oh, did I forget to mention I bite as well? I like to give as good as I get. I don't hit or slap, aim to draw blood or cause pain on purpose. I merely nip, just to grab attention. Her ear is normally what I go for, that's why there is a small scar on her ear where I nipped too hard once, because she had been ignoring me. That's also when she bit me on the cheek in reaction.

There's also a full-on mould of my teeth below her left knee. I think she's quite proud of that one, although not entirely truthful about it, claiming she kneed me in the face, when people ask, refusing to acknowledge that I bit her purely to stop her tickle-flirting me with her toes.

Should I feel guilty that I left that indent? I did at first, but since then, Lily has worn her skirts shorter so that it was visible, milking everything for it was worth.

Even now, as she has come back down the stairs and sits beside me in the common room as I do my Charms homework with Sirius. She takes my free hand and places it on her knee, making my fingers trace the familiar groove, letting me know that she is mine, and gently kissing the scar on my cheek to remind me that I am hers.

As if I'd ever forget.

---

**AN:** Sweet or just that bit too bizarre? *nomnom*s on your ear.

I am not the genius that is JKR


End file.
